Reality de Yu Yu Hakusho! 1er Cap
by AnnaKyouyamaSensei
Summary: El primer reality de YYH! Junto con mucho humor...ocurren cosas muy muy locas xD! Nuestro primer Fan Fic! Porfavor dejen Reviews y no sean tan malus TT.. xD
1. Comienza el Reality

Hola! Este es nuestro primer reality hecho por una amiga y yo jeje nn Es un Reality donde aparecen estos personajes:  
Yusuke Kuwabara Hiei Kurama Toguro Karazu Yomi

Y este gran reality es conducido por una Presentadora Espero que sea de tu agrado y te rias un rato xD!

Porsia:  
-..- - cuando aparezca eso es porque es una acción que está haciendo el personaje.

Presentadora: BUENOS DIIAAASSS! Estamos hoy en una nueva ediccion de...EL REALITY

Toguro: Holis n.n

Presentadora: OIDDDO !

Hiei: ¬¬

Kuwabara: MOSSCAAA!

Yomi: o-o que es eso?

Karazu: algo que se come n0n

Yomi: genial! algun dia lo probare

Presentadora: a..con que quieres comer eso

Kuwabara: buagh!

Hiei: ¬¬

Yusuke: -..respira que bello! HOY HUELE A ROSAS! -salta como una mariposa por ahi-

Kurama: ganare el concurso n0n, ojala q el premio sea dinero ¬.¬

Toguro: dinero? eso crea guerra se sienta a meditar seamos...felices

Presentadora: bueenooo! aqui está el 1er juego! es facil es la carrera hasta la casa de los dulces donde yo estare! tienen que pasar ese rio de cocodrilos y por ultimo llegar a mi casa

Yusuke: que facil

Karazu: mostros feos y grande

Kurama: VAMOS! PUEDE HABER DINERO POR AHI!

-empieza a caminar-

Hiei: um...

Kuwabara: FLOOOREES :D!

-todos empiezan a caminar-

-kuwabara camina y se distrae con cada flor q ve-

Kurama: -agarra flores- las puedo vender y tener dinero

Yomi: yo no veo nada T-T

Toguro: n.n paz...ay mucha paz... -empieza a cantar una cancion ahi hiPpie-

Al frente estaba el rio con los cocodrilos

Karazu: mis amigos n.n!

Yomi: buuuuuu sigue caminando ahi sin distraido y cae al lago

Yomi: buuuuuuu no veo nada ni se como son los cocodrilos

Yusuke: YOMI! yo te ayudo

-se le hacercan muchos cocodrilos-

-va a ayudarlo pero se tropieza y se cae encima de los cocodrilos-

Yusu: XOX AHHHH

-Kuwabara estaba atras por q se distria con las flores-

Yomi: yo no se lo q pasa TOT

Kurama: mm... vendere pieles de cocodrilo pagan bien

Hiei: dios...-hiei agarra y enpieza a cantar con voz gay- yo solo quiero tener un millon de amigos

Yusuke: hiei n.n -se le acerca- yo soy tu amigo n.n

Yomi: rashos -enpieza a nadar y se tropieza con yusuke y lo golpea nadando y llega a la otra orilla de suerte no lo comen-

Hiei: deberas?

Yusuke: si n.n

Hiei: NOO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO GAY! TTOTT

Yusuke: no ay nada de malo -

-karazu se sube a unos cisnes y llega al otro lado del rio dejando una mancha color arcoiris- n.n llegue!

Hiei: o-o -se aleja de yusuke- sale maleco sale sale maleco sale -le hace una cruz XD-

-llega kuwa con muuuchas flooorees-

Kura: GAY ESO CUESTA DINERO

-Kuwabara se mete al rio y antes de q los cocodrilos lo comieran le ponia en cada una de sus bocas muchas flores y se atragantaban-

Toguro: n-n -nadaba al otro lado sin q los cocodril lo mordieran, porq estaba protegido de un aura de paz hiPPie-

Yusuke: yo q haré...mmm.. reigan! os cocodrilos se mueren y desangran ahi-

-kurama pasa dandole coñazos a los cocodrilos- GAYS!

Karazu: y...ahora? o.o hace mucho frio

yomi: -con frio mojado y sin ojos-

hHiei: no te preocupes yominin yo soy tu amigo (piensa: no..no...NOOOO me vuelvo gaaay)

-salian del lago y ahora se dirigian por el bosque hacia la casita de dulces-

Presentadora: ñam ñam rico rico

-no muy lejos-

Karazu: tengo hambre...

Yomi: T-TUUU hiei eres un gran amigi

Yusuke: HIEI! YO SOY TU AMIGO! EL NO! SÓLO YO! YO YO YOO!

hiei: .-.UUU alejandose de yomi

hiei: O-OUUU

yomi: T-TU yusuke...eres un malito

Toguro: amigos...paz...y amor... -abraza a los 3- sean felices n-n

hiei: Pensando: gay...gay...GAYYYY!

yomi: pero si no veo! la vida es tan cruel TOT

Kurama: POR DIOS! -poniendose como un perro en el piso- LO HUELO! LO HUELO! ESTAMOS CERCA!

Kurama: -oliendo el piso- SIIII

kuwabara: -cantando mirando las flores- lalalala

Kurama: LO HUELO! TODOS SIGANME!

-todos siguen a kurama menos yomi q no lo veia xDD-

-kurama salta como un perro sobre algo- SIIIIIIII AQUI ESTÁ! SON 5 DOLARES! LES DIJE QUE LO ENCONTRE! SOY LO MAXIMO! -guardandose los 5 dolares sospechosamente- ...mio...mio!

kuwabara: ...

kuwabara: tambienn quiero!

hiei: o por dios!

Kurama: NO! -patea a kuwabara-

Yomi: BUUUU TOT

Kuwabara: TOT Me ire al grupo de los rechazados...

-se va con yomi-

Toguro: huelan el aire...-respirando profundo-...es hermoso...

Yusuke: MUEVAANSE! AY QUE LLEGAR! -Caminando rapido y empujando a todos-

-de repente aparece...una araña-

Hiei: O POR DIOOS ! ODIO LAS ARAÑAS TOT -se esconde atras de yusuke-

-Yusuke preparando un reigan- ENVIADA DEL MAL!DEJANOS PASAR!

Togueo: no la maten...es otra vida..es hermoso n-n

-la araña estaba tejiendo telarañita-

Kuwabara: araññiiiiitaaa teje teje la arañita

Yusuke: vean como está preparando un plan maligno contra nosotros..

Karazu: que asquerosidad

Yomi: NO VEO! QUE NO VEEOOOO!

Kurama: CUIDADO! ES UNA GRAN ESPECIE! VALE MUUUUUCHO DINERO!

Kurama: AL QUE LA MATE LO MATO!

Hiei: TOT -como niño lloron-

Kuwabara: la matareee!

-Kurama patea a kuwabara- ALEJATE ENVIADO DEL MAAAL!

-Toguro agarra la arañita y la pone en un arbol- n-n ahí será muy feliz!

kuwabara: XOX

Presentadora: ñam ñam...solo les queda 1 minuto ñam ñam!

Yomi: UN MINUTO -sale corriendo-

Toguro: vamonos n-n -camina dejando flores y huellas con colores-

kuwabara: q lendooo!

Kurama: CUIDAO TE TROPIEZAS ANCIANO! -gritandole a yomi-

-Kuwabara sigue a toguro-

-Yusuke sale corriendo- MUCHOS ENVIADOS DEL MAAAL!TOT!

Yomi: se preocupan por mi! me queren n-n

Hiei: araña T-TUUU

-hiei traumado-

-Karazu sale corriendo tambien- Que cosas tan asquerosas se ven hoy en dia

-llegan a la casa de los dulces-

CONTINUARA... 


	2. En la Casa de los Dulces!

Aqui les presento el segundo capítulo de este Gran Reality! 

Espero que les este gustando n.n

**Leyenda:**  
-...- si aparece esto significa que el personaje està haciendo una acciòn, o una acciòn cae sobre el.

Van a encontrar caritas como: T-T/TOT/o.o/oxo/n-n/TxT/º-º, Así que es decir, si encuentran algo como eso, significa que es una carita n-n

**Capítulo 2 -En la Casa de los Dulces**

Presentadora: todos llegaron... sin heridas..bueno oxo Esta prueba trata de quien pueda salir de la casita de dulces ganara n-n

Hiei: o.O?

Yusuke: que significa eso? o.o

Toguro: llenaremos la casa de alegria y paz n-n

Karazu: ay que miedo esa casa TxT

Yomi: yo no la veo T-T

Kurama: deben tener dinero ahi!

Kuwabara: si hay flores entro

Presentadora: listos...YA!

-Yomi sale corriendo y entra a la casa-

Kurama: ahi está idiota! -empuja a yomi-

Yomi:XOX

-Yusuke entra corriendo a la casa-: yo ganare!

Hiei: o-óUuU maldicion odio los dulces

Kuwabara: floresitaas voy por ustedes :3

-Hiei no entra- ¬x¬UuUuU

Karazu: -lamiendo una pared-...EH? -Se da cuenta y entra corriendo a la casa tropezandose con hiei-

-Hiei se cae a una charca de chocolate-

Karazu: sorry hiei º-º

-Togu entra a la casa acompañado de sus ponys saltarines-

Hiei: AHHH MUERROOO XOX CHOCOLATEE NOOOO -toguro pone a hiei sobre un pony-

Toguro: hiei reunamonos con todos n-n

Yomi: huele a..pony...pony...oOó PONYYY! -le salen colmillos-

-entran a la casa-

Yomi: -se le cae la baba- ponyyy

Kurama: DONDE ESTAN ESOS BICHOS? CUESTAN MUUCHO DINERO QUIERO UNO! -zarandeando a yomi- LO QUIERO!

-dentro de la casa- Yusu: adonde #$! ay que ir? oXÓ

Kuwabara: por donde hay flores amigui la la la -siguiendo las flores de caramelo-

Yomi: hoy cenare ponyy!

Karazu: que asco! -tropezando con mesas de chocolate- se me daña el traje TOT

- Yomi trata de morder un pony pero muerde a kurama-

Hiei: muerro XOX

Kurama: AHHHH HIJO DE $#"$&! -pateando a yomi-

-toguro arrastra a hiei dentro de la casa- siente la paz interior del hogar n-n -abrazando a hiei-

Yomi: -perrito asustadizo- T-T

Hiei: malditos dulces XOX

Karazu: donde ay que ir TxT -Corriendo por pasillos- ESTOY PERDIDO TTOTT

Yusuke: SIGANME! TENGO UN PRESENTIMIENTO! -Caminando se tropieza con una pared-

-a karazu se le oye una voz lejana- busca tu flor interior...

yomi: -como perrito- ayudame yusu T-T

Karazu: Mi flor ...-en posicion budista-

Toguro: busquen su luz interior n-n

kuwa: es su flor o-ó

-tropezandose con paredes- Yusuke: POR AQUI!

yomi: guau guau!

-pateando a yomi- Kurama: Callate pe#$$#&$/ -le pone un collar a yomi- MUESTRAME EL CAMINO!

yomi: -perrito asutadizo- T-T -enpieza a seguir el olor de las flores-

-Toguro sigue caminando hasta entrar a una sala- : Que bello lugar... -se sienta a meditar con musica hippie-

Yusuke: ENCONTRE LA SALIDA! -Abre una puerta y se mete al armario- POR AQUI!

Hiei: SII LA SALIDA DE ESTE INFIERNO -corre hacia donde yusuke- SALIDDAAAAAAAAAA!

Karazu: tengo que salir de aqui -musica de james bond- debe ser por ahi...-metiendose al baño-

-toguro se levanta-: llegó la hora de encontrar la salida a este hogar n-n -togu deja flores por el suelo- : va a oler muy bien n-n

Kurama: APURATE PERRO DE #"#"/ -Patea a yomi-

kuwabara: flores..-derrepente entra a un cuarto lleno de cucarachas-

yomi: XOX guau! -corre-

-yomi encuentra una puerta- guarf guarf!

-en el armario- Yusu: QUE ES ESTO! Toca una cosa y le empieza a caer a golpes AAHHHH! -era Hiei-

hiei: AHHHH XOX

Kura: Muy bien perro! -le da una zanahoria a yomi-

Yomi: n-n -la enpieza a comer- guarf! nOn

-yusuke encuentra una mini puerta- QUE ES ESTO? -mete la cabeza por ahi...y se cae- AHH! Se arrastra a hiei con el- MAMI!

Arriba habia un cartel que decia: 'bajante de basura'

hiei:XOXUU AHHH ,oh huele bien!

Kurama: -abre la puerta que encontro yomi- o.o -encuentra a kuwabara jugando la rueda rueda con las cucarachas- ...-sin palabras-

kuwa: mira kurama n-n q lindas son

Kura: que..ASCO! -le da un portazo- PERRO INUTIL!

-debajo de hiei- yusuke: AHHH ME APLASTAAAN AAAAAHHHH NO RESPIRRROOO

yomi: TOTU oxo...-olisquiando-

yomi: -le salen colmillos- ponyyy! -sale corriendo arrastrando a kurama- BUAJAJAJJA PONYY

Kurama: XOX

-encuentra un pony- yomi: PONYYYYYY!

Kura: NO IDIOTA NO LOS TOQUES! -Con un bigote, un maletin y un porro estilo la mafia- vendere esos ponys

yomi: ¬¬

Toguro: lalalal...-caminando por la casa echando perfume en todos lados-

-Yusuke en el bajante- : AHH QUITATE DE ENCIMA! -Le seguìa pegando a hiei-

-kuwabara le cuenta chismes a sus cucarachas- uy si º-º! no lo puedo creer

hiei: AHHH XOX -llegan a la basura- q lindo olor! n0n

-karazu en el baño- mmm.. debe haber alguna puerta secreta por aqui

Yusu: ASCO! HUELES HORRIBLE HIEI! -Lo patea-

-Toguro llega a la cocina- :vamos a preparar un rico pastel n-n -prepara el pastel-

yomi: oxo..huele..-sale corriendo a la cocina-

kurama: XOX AHHHH

yomi: -se va hacercando a togu con cautela como un tigre...como un tigre con su presa y luego salta-

Kurama: mmm...puedo instalar aqui mi puesto de investigaciones de la CIA

yomi: GUARRRGG! -cae encima del pastel-

-toguro agarra a yomi y lo abraza- n-n quieres pastel?

yomi: GUAU GUAU! sii n-n

Kura: NO TENEMOS TIEMPO DE ESO IDIOTA! -jala a yomi por la correa- TIENES QUE MUESTRARME EL CAMINO! -Se largan de ahi-

-toguro feliz comiendo pastel- n-n

Mientras...en el bajante:

Yusuke: debe haber una puerta! -choca con algo de metal- LA SALIDA! HIEI AYUDAME A ABRIR ESTO!

-yusuke agarra a hiei y corre hacia la puerta para abrirla con la cabeza de hiei- AHHHHHHHHH!

hiei: AHHH XOX -Chocan durisimo con la puerta y se abre-

Yusuke: LUZZ! °---°

hiei: XOX -Salen afuera de la casa-

Yusuke: donde estamos oxO

hiei: XOX

-karazu practicando tai chi en el baño-: saldré de este cochino lugar..

Presentadora: bravo salieron de primero! -hablandoles a Yusuke y a Hiei- por eso... los molestare hasta que vengan los demas n-n

-toguro comiendo su pastel en la cocina- n-n Llegó la hora de irse

hiei: XOX

Yusu: oxo -Trauma con la basura-

-De repente sale una flor al lado de yusuke-

Yusuke: AHHHHH UN MOSNTRUO! -le tira un reigan a la flor- ENVIADOS DEL MAL! TTOTT -la flor se abre-

-de la flor sale kuwabara- he encontrado mi flor interior n-n -con muchas cucarachas-

Yusu: AHHHH TTOTT -Se sube sobre hiei- ASCO!

hiei: XOX..

kuwabara: amiguitas llegamos siii! -enpieza a darle con las palmas a las cucarachas-

Aún dentro de la casa..

Kurama: MUEVETE PERRO! -le tira una papa en la cabeza a yomi-

-Toguro camina dentro de la casa cantando- lalal n-n

-karazu termina su taichi- llegó la hora... -se pone lentes negros-

-karazu le da patadas a las paredes con un kung fu extraño- ESTA ES MI FLOR INTERIOR!

-karazu se vuelve una semillita- °0°

-la semillita va por ahi hasta llegar a la salida-

Karazu: -como semillita- n-n

Kurama: -le da con un periodico en la cara a yomi- MUEVETE PERRO!

-yomi se mueve- T-T

cucaracha: semillita °x°

-nace una hermosa flor...con la cara de karazu- : esta es mi forma realmente n-n

-Kurama registrando la casa y llevandose las cosas de valor- MUEVETE! TENEMOS QUE GANAR!

-Toguro camina por la casa con sus ponys- encontrare la salida con mi flor interior...-se pone a meditar-

-Kurama encuentra 1000000 dolares por ahi y se los guarda- nn millonario!

yomi: oxo...gua gua! guaaaauu

Kurama: por ahi? POR AHI? OXÓ ESE ES EL BAÑO IDIOTA!

-Toguro flota por el aire hippiemente- encontrare la luz...

-toguro va volando dentro de la casa y se choca con yomi- °-°

yomi: XOX yomi: guarf guarf -abraza a toguro y lo lame- nxn

Kura: -se sube sobre toguro- ALFIN LLEGO EL AUTOBUS!

-toguro llega hasta la salida..volando y salen volando hippiemente-

yomi: oxo -Kurama se baja contando los millones que se consiguio- seré rico rico!

-Toguro deciende al suelo con un aura de colores hippie- he llegado..

-karazu hecho una flor- °-° abejitas abejitas quien es la mas bonita?

kuwabara: NO LO PUEDO CREER! deberas q se llevo un vestido rosadito? -con las cucarachas-

hiei: yusuke o-ó tocaste una flor -lo golpea- eres un ascooo!

Yusuke: ASCO! -limpiandose en hiei- TTOTT

-kurama se pone a fumar tabaco- mmmm soy millonario

yomi: guarf guaurf!

Presentadora: bueno ya veo q todos estan aqui n-n

Togu: °-° siii

Presentadora: encontraron su flor interiooor

Karazu: un asco esa casa TTOTT pero me ayudo a encontrar quien soy realmente..

Prensentadora: los amo -secandose una lagrima conmovida-

-musica de violines-

Kura: Bueno bueno Y el dinero?

Yusu: ahora que hacemos °-°

Presentadora: ahora las puntaciones aqui estan hiei: 5/10 por llorar por el chocolate,kurama: 2/10 por ricachon TOT yo nunka tube dinero por q creen q estoy aqui, Karazu: 7/10 por encontrar su flor interior n-n, yusuke: 9/10..por q por qq...-pensando: es lindo °-°-

kuwabara: me lo dijeron mis amiguis cucarachitas T-T

Kura: QUEEEE! OXÓ

Karazu: ahora sé quien soy n-n

-Yusuke oliendo a basura- °-°

Presentadora: Kuwabara:8/10 por haber hablado de mi vestido rosadito T-T y por ultimo..

Karazu: chismoso ¬¬ -karazu pensando: por dios un vestido rosadito!-

Presentadora: Yomi: 10/10 por haber sido un perrito amo los perros! °-°

Presentadora: toguro: 100/10 por ser tan hippie.. X abrazo a un perro humano LO AMO TOT

Kura: y mi dinero? ¬¬

Prensentadora: bueno..oxo la proxima prueba sera la mas dificil oxo.. la q definira..quien ganara

Yusu: yo ganare °-°

yomi: guau guau n-n

presentadora: a ver.. a ver..

CONTINUARA


End file.
